


Symptoms

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, M/M, Zombie AU, and final goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t be. you have to do this you need to. I love you do not forget that okay.” He sniffed cuddling into suns hand a tear fell and ran across suns fingers.</p><p>“I love you too Nep. I love you so much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptoms

Sun looked up to see Neptune walk into the common room, he covered his arm looking at the ground, Sun walked over to him slowly. “Neptune… Are you okay?” He touched his arms softly, Neptune looked up his eyes watery. “Nep what is wrong?”

“I... We should go somewhere more private...” Neptune whispered glancing at Sun, he nodded walking away to the infirmary.

Sun watched Neptune confused. “Why are we going here... Neptune what is wrong?” Suns voice was strained.

Neptune glanced at Sun the pain showed clearly in his eyes. “I… I got bitten Sun...” He whispered. as he made his way to a bed. “You have to kill me.”

“Neptune no! You promised! You promised you wouldn’t get bitten!” Sun sniffed his eyes watering. “How long? how long ago were you infected?” Sun demanded looking distraught.

“We noticed the bite two days ago… the symptoms started showing yesterday and have gotten worse today...” Neptune looked down. “you have to kill me sun. you have to, I don’t want to be mindless. I don’t want to hurt you.” Neptune whispered peeking up at him, he looked exhausted, his once intelligent, and dazzling eyes are dull and almost lifeless, Sun adored those eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Sun sighed reaching out to stroke Neptune's cheek.

“Don’t be. you have to do this you need to. I love you do not forget that okay.” He sniffed cuddling into suns hand a tear fell and ran across suns fingers.

“I love you too Nep. I love you so much.” Sun reached down to pick up the knife slowly and hugged Neptune close. The blade felt heavy in his hand as he whispered into Neptune's hair. “I’m going to be ruined because of you.” Sun rested the blade over his heart.

“Dont forget to double tap.” Neptune looked up at Sun taking in all of his features he stroked away a stray tear from his cheek. Gasping his eyes widened before fluttering shut.

“I love you Neptune, I’m sorry” Sun whispered again clutching the dead body sobbing the pain was raw and he wasn’t coping. He stroked his hair for a few moments trying to calm himself before he picked up the gun with a shaky hands, checking his round slowly before firing a single round into Neptune's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> i take prompts at seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com


End file.
